a twist on soulavenger heh heh heh i love ya
by NickyDrew
Summary: I tried, i'm not too good READ IT ANYWAY lol
1. Default Chapter

The two girls wondered down the halls of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. One blonde, and the other a brunette. "Dude, what if we run into Lily??? Shouldn't we tell her?" The brunette looked worried.  
"Patricia, I thought we agreed to keep this a secret? She's just gonna insist we stay here, and watch us every chance we get." The blonde known as Patricia, nodded solemnly. "Besides, you know we have to take care of him, and if we brought him in, we'd be expelled."  
"OK, OK GEEZ KATHRYN I GET IT!" Patricia had lost her temper again. "Sorry luv, I'm just worried, and I feel weird not telling her. We can't avoid her gaze for too much longer. I just."  
"Sshhhh, someone's coming." The two girls flattened themselves agenst the wall, but they were no match for their best friend lily. "Man just our luck" Kathryn whispered.  
"Uh huh, and what are you two doing up?" the red haired Lily glared at her friends. "Errrrrr... playing paddle ball???" Patricia was too nervous and she stared at her hands, twiddling them uncontrollably.  
"Ok you caught us, oh Kathryn don't glare at me, you knew I was gonna burst" Kathryn just shrugged and looked down. Though she was furious with pat, she did know the blonde would crack. "Lily, I'll tell you what's up, but you can never stop us, and can NEVER tell anyone" Patricia exclaimed in one breath, running all her words all together. "We, err. kinda. adopted this lone white wolf, when we found him, he was by the lake, hurt, you know me, I got worried and Kathryn and I took care of him, and since we can't bring him in, we've been feeding him.." she paused to catch her breath, since she was still talking with one breath. "in the Forbidden Forrest. She panted, having finished her explanation. "Pat, that was a huge run on sentence" Lily said with a small laugh. "Well I know you two WAY too well, you'd find a way to get by me. Fine, but be careful, it's almost a full moon, and that place." She sighed and shook her head. They all knew too well, the reasons that place were forbidden. Patricia and Kathryn continued their trip along the roots, calling out "Youko!!!" This was not right, they had left the lone wolf only a mile into the forest, and they had gone waaaay to far. Patricia paused and shivered. A twig snapped behind them. The two girls glanced at each other, their eyes wide. Pat was notorious for her feelings; yeah she was paranoid at times, but when she got that feeling, it was time to worry.  
  
five miles, back in the griffindor, girls' dormitory, Lily stood at the open window, she could have sworn she herd a scream.  
  
(three days later, full moon)  
  
Three boys sat in the common room. It was Saturday evening, and  
everyone else had gone to Hogsmeade. One messy haired kid played a  
rather odd game of chess. His knight had just chopped off the head of  
the other guy's priest. "Hahaha, Sirius, you can't play chess to save  
your life." The one called Sirius, growled. Another man leaned over.  
"Sirius, you should have moved there." He pointed to the space a cross  
the board. Sirius laughed.  
"Thanks Lupin, but mabie you should help Peter over there." He pointed  
to a shaking little ball of a kid, crouched in the corner. "I think  
Wormtail got hit in the head by a piece of my knight." Lupin shrugged  
and turned back to his book. "Yo James," the messy haired guy looked  
up. "Is it almost time to go?"  
"No, I'm staying here, Lily's still acting odd" Sirius nodded sadly.  
"Yeah I know, and I haven't seen her friends in a while, that blonde,  
I dunno.. she's something." He shook his head with a sideways smile on  
his face. Just then they herd loud footsteps running down the stairs.  
The four looked up to see a disgruntled Lily. She looked from James,  
to Lupin, Sirius, then to Peter, still sitting on the floor, gray  
shards in his hair. She was shaking, and it was obvious she had been  
crying. James immediately went to her and held her, she was too weak  
and upset to pull away. When she had gained control, she moved to a  
chair near Lupin.  
"They're not back yet." She sighed in explanation. Then she looked up  
at James, who had moved behind her. For once he wasn't being  
obnoxious, unfortunately she was too afraid to notice. Even worse, it  
was getting dark, and it was a full moon. Her eyes began to tear over.  
"Guys I need help. I know you have a secret, please, you have to find  
them." They all looked at her with confused looks.  
"Uhh Lily, you have to give us more than that." She sniffed and looked  
away. Her voice quivered.  
"They have some sort of pet.. in the Forbidden Forrest. They left. to  
feed it... Could have sworn I herd a scream.. please. please." She  
covered her eyes with her hands. The 4 boys glanced at each other.  
"Don't worry Lily, we'll find them, I promise." She just nodded.  
"Peter, look after Lily will ya." He blinked and in a few seconds the  
other three left.  
  
A stag, werewolf, and black dog, ran into the forest.  
(they speak in animal language, but since I can't and very few of you  
can, I'll type what they say in English. Just remember, this is what  
they mean, not what they're actually saying)  
  
The big dog had picked up on the sent. "Prongs, to the left." the dog  
barked. The stag dodged a tree and scrambled left.  
"Thanks Padfoot." Prongs breathed. The moon had become blocked out by  
the trees. Luckily they had night vision.  
"We're almost there" Padfoot growled. The werewolf slowed and turned  
to the left. Padfoot turned and looked at him. Then continued running.  
I guess he decided it'd be better if he didn't see them, Padfoot  
thought. He looked ahead and noticed Prongs had stopped short. He  
forced himself to slow down, almost running into a low branch. Ahead  
stood a silver fox, in a fighting stance, growling lowly. Padfoot  
blinked.  
"What does it want Sirius" Prongs said with a hint of worry. Padfoot  
looked into the fox's eyes, blinked and looked up at his friend.  
"He's warning us James." Sirius slowly moved forward, head hanging  
low. The silver fox had raised his own head and allowed Padfoot to  
sniff him. Padfoot barked softly, talking to the fox. "He's protecting  
them, making sure no more harm comes to them." Sirius said to Prongs.  
The fox nodded, and turned, telling them to follow him. The two  
friends walked slowly, completely aware of their surroundings. Padfoot  
suddenly stopped. A dark blue scrap of cloth laid on the ground. It  
was covered in the scent of Patricia, the blonde. He rushed forward  
faster.  
The fox led them to a small clearing, just enough so the friends could  
see clouds covering the sky. There, two girls laid, scratches on their  
arms. Patricia seemed to be the only one who was cut. Her arm and side  
of her face held deep gashes, still bleeding. The fox curled up by her  
feet. Padfoot glanced at Prongs. "Do you think you can carry both of  
them? Just to the main door then we can transform and carry them to  
the hospital wing." The stag nodded.  
The fox and Padfoot nudged the brunette onto the back of the, laying  
down, Prongs. "There, Kathryn's up, now let's get them back to  
school." He thanked the fox, and they all moved through the woods. The  
silver flash of the fox, darted ahead and behind, to make sure there  
were no dangers.  
As they got to the door, the fox disappeared and the two boys  
transformed. The door suddenly opened and there stood Madam Lonious,  
the school nurse, and Lily. Patricia opened her eyes slightly, and  
looked at Sirius. He looked back at her, after feeling the light  
movement. She smiled weakly then closed her eyes again, falling back  
into sleep.  
  
The sun was hot on the sheets covering the hospital beds. A brunette  
slowly opened her eyes, squinting at the brightness of the room. She  
leaned over and nudged the blonde. "Pat wake up." She whispered  
hoarsely. The blonde stirred, then fell still again. Kathryn gave a  
chuckle, then grinned evilly. "Patricia, Sirius is here." The blonde's  
eyes flashed open, then closed furiously, trying to block out the sun.  
"Meanie" she barely got out, before coughing. Then she opened them  
more slowly, and raised up. "What the frickizoid happened." she said  
sleepily. Sitting fully upright she noticed the presents stacked in  
front of her bed. She laughed softly. "Boys," was her only  
explanation.  
  
Lily ran to the hospital wing, followed closely by Sirius, Lupin,  
James, and Peter. They threw the door open to see the two girls,  
sitting with a bemused expression on their faces. "About time you two  
woke up" Sirius said, smiling with great relief. "You look horrible."  
"Gee thanks" Patricia said, disappointed. He laughed and sat on her  
bed, pulling her close. Her face pulled from shock, and soon settled  
into a smile, as she wrapped her right arm around him. "My head hurts"  
she whispered as he let her go.  
"Haha, I wonder why. You do have a huge gash on your temple." She just  
nodded, her eyes closed. Lily had been standing at the foot of the  
beds, in silent anger. Kathryn looked at her pleadingly. Lily seemed  
to understand, but the silent anger was worse.  
Lupin had squeezed his way around to Kathryn's bed. "What happened to  
you two?" He asked softly, a worried expression darkening his face.  
Kathryn looked at him, then everyone else. Sighing she began the  
story.  
"We went out to feed Youko, our silver fox. He was hurt when we found  
him, so we took care of him, and he had gotten so used to us feeding  
him. So we keep him in the forest. He didn't come when we called him.  
Stupidly we kept going deeper." She paused and took a drink of water,  
then continued. "Patricia randomly felt a shiver and soon  
this...thing. jumped out at us. It was black, with yellow eyes."  
Kathryn's eyes widened, and Lupin grabbed her hand and squeezed it.  
She looked up at him, and smiled, then continued. "It pounced on us,  
and Patricia threw me to the ground, trying to block it. We didn't  
even have time to get out our wands. Mine had flown out of my hand  
just as I hit the ground. We never realized it had a tail, and it hit  
me. That's all I remember." Patricia then took over.  
"It hit me a second time, and I fell. Youko then darted out of no  
where. They fought, slicing at each other." She covered her eyes,  
shaking. Sirius put his arm around her waist and pulled her close  
again, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. "I guess I passed  
out from blood loss."  
"ok, everyone, SHOO!" Madame Lonious had bustled in unnoticed. Sirius  
gave Patricia a light squeeze and Lupin rubbed Kathryn's arm. Finally  
they got up and left grumbling under their breath. Madame Lonious gave  
the girls their pills, and left them to rest.  
  
Patricia took a deep breath. "Mmm smell that fresh warm air. Oi, now I  
feel dizzy." Everyone laughed, and Sirius tightened his hold on her,  
making sure she didn't fall backwards anymore. Both girls, especially  
the blonde, were still a little weak. The group of seven sat down  
under the shade of their favorite tree. sighing the relief that their  
exhausting week was over. 


	2. continued, the stalking

'Stars shine across the plain. Visions of light dance in my head, winking out as they get to the edge. Soon they reappear on the other side, to dance a cross again. Weakness helps me to float in and out of consciousness, with ease. All that's left of reality is a dream, a dream I will never grasp.'  
  
The blonde girl sets down her quill, sensing a presence behind her. She sighed and whispered a few words under her breath. The lettering on her parchment vanished and she turned to look at her spy. She was a girl, about 17, with a height of 5' 8" with semi-wavy, short blonde hair. Behind her stood a tall boy, about the same age. She looked up at him with her greenish eyes and a soft smile. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Sirius Black." She laughed silently.  
  
"Nice poem there Patricia." He said with a smile that made her blush softly.  
"You punk, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with James?" Patricia looked away fast, trying to cover her red cheeks. "Besides, this little daydream I wrote kinda bites." She never really did have much faith in herself, but if anyone else said things like that, she'd fight agenst them. Laughing again, she realized she was contradicting herself in her own thoughts again.  
"Besides," he smiled " it's time for dinner."  
  
The two arrived in the Hogwarts hall, noticing the feast had begun. Patricia stood at the door for a little while. She was in the Hufflepuff house, but most of her friends were in Griffindor. Shrugging, she turned to the Griffindor table, after seeing Lily and Kathryn wave (Kathryn's in Hufflepuff too). She had been off since her little scare with Kathryn. But hey, their wolf, Youko, was so cute. He was worth being scratched up by those. What were they called? Grrr, she sighed. Man my memory bites.  
Shivering as she sat down, she finally remembered. Murstaks, the skeleton-like, bear-sized dragons. She had gotten out of the hospital wing just a few days ago, and could finally stand fore more than 2 hours, on her own. Man how she hated being weak. Looking up, she noticed all her friends staring at her. She blushed and shoved food onto her plate, then into her mouth.  
  
Thank God it was still the weekend. Monday they would begin study sessions in the classes. "Curse these friggen exams." Patricia sighed. Her mind was too full to study, and it was Friday evening. Feh, studying never gets me anywhere, Pat thought to herself. Kathryn slammed her book down.  
"Let's get out of this room and do something." Kathryn suggested. Patricia was already at the door. "I guess that's a yes." Kathryn giggled and got up, followed by Lily, James, Lupin, Sirius, and lastly, Peter.  
  
They all headed out to their favorite tree, and sat down. The wind blew lightly through the trees, and the light air filled their lungs. Pat suddenly looked up. "Someone's here." she whispered. Raising her wand she shouted. "EXPELLIARMUS!" A wand flew up out a bush, and a figure tumbled out. It was Severus. They all laughed. "You thought you could spy?" Pat asked, tears streaming down her cheeks from laughing so hard. "Did you not remember my sixth sense?" Snape blinked up at her, furious.  
  
"Stupid females," he grumbled, "watch who you hang out with, girl." Patricia's eyes flashed. Other than her sixth sense, she was also known for her quick temper. It wasn't her that lashed out though. Sirius, who had been sitting behind her, till now, suddenly stepped forward. His eyes seemed to glow and his wand shook fiercely. Time seemed to stand still. The wind blew the robes of both males, and all was quiet except the rustling of leaves. "Protecting your wife I see." Snape glowered. Patricia's eyes narrowed. She whispered few words and Snape soon flew backwards, landing inside the doorway; followed closely by his wand. Shaking her head, Pat slowly sat back down. She slumped heavily, agenst the tree.  
  
"Uhhh." Kathryn tried to say something. "So, uhhh. that was odd. What did he want anyway?" "Probably trying to make more trouble." James sighed. Patricia suddenly got up and walked away. Kathryn and Lily exchanged confuzzled and worried glances. "Patricia. where are you going?" Kathryn called. Patricia looked back, then forward again, shrugging. Sirius got up and walked afterward.  
  
"That's some weird friend you girls have, so confusing." James muttered. "Nah, she just feels kinda alone at the moment." Kathryn explained. Lily was sitting on the other side, away from Lupin and Peter, with James by her side. She was still uneasy about knowing there was a werewolf at Hogwarts. Kathryn looked from left to right. Lily, James, to Lupin, and Peter. "Ok people, what's going on." They all looked at her. "Hellooo, just because I'm part blonde, doesn't mean I'm blind.. come on spill." They all exchanged glances. "You guys are animagi aren't you." All heads snapped to her.  
"How the. what the. WAH??????" James gasped, horrified. Kathryn laughed.  
"Oh come off it. When Patricia and I were in the forest, I vaguely saw a huge dog, and a stag. I know it wasn't a dream, come on tell me. It was you and someone else, right James?" James blinked, still surprised.  
"Errr, yeah, well. I'm the stag Sirius is the dog." Kathryn nodded, knowing there was more. Lily was so awestruck, she couldn't move.  
"Come on there's more, isn't there." James glanced at Lupin, who got up and went more towards the door. He leaned and rested his head on the wall. Kathryn blushed and fell silent.  
  
"I'm a werewolf." Lupin sighed, barely above a whisper. He turned to face her, almost like he was waiting for her to scream and run. She merely blinked at him. He sighed again, sliding down and sitting with his back agenst the wall, and his head in his hands. Kathryn nodded and fell silent. James soon spilled the whole story to her.  
  
"Remember you promised to tell no one, not even Patricia-"  
"She already knows." The group looked up to see Sirius and Pat step out of the shadows. "After we walked a little ways, she looked up at me and said. 'You're a dog aren't you.'" He laughed. "At first I thought she was asking me if I was a dog naturally. Then I realized she knew, so I went ahead and spilled all." Chuckling, he grabbed Pat around the waist and playfully through her to the ground. She laughed and pulled him after her.  
"You bloody flirts." James could barely get it out, he was laughing too hard. Patricia just grinned.  
"That's us." Sirius said, a huge smile playing across his face.  
  
He was still laying flat on his back, Patricia at his side, when the group saw a bright light coming from the forest. A few moments later, a silver flash darted into Kathryn's lap. "Youko!!" Pat and Kathryn exclaimed together. Their silver fox licked their hands in turn. "What are you doing here?" Kathryn asked, when their pet had finished his greetings. He seemed to telepathically link with his owners. Kathryn nodded silently and Pat had a weird expression on her face. The others looked at them questionably.  
  
"So this. what did you say. Murstaks?" Pat nodded at Sirius. "Have come back?" She nodded again. "Do you think we can do something?" She shrugged. Sirius had transformed into Padfoot, and James was now his Stag self. Lily and Kathryn were riding on Prongs' back, and Pat was on Padfoot's. Lupin was riding on a bigger, Youko, and Peter had bravely volunteered to make sure no one followed (note: that was sarcasm). They were all racing into the forest to see the commotion. Apparently, the Murstak had tried to attack a centaur. More of them had come but couldn't quite contain the beast. James had wondered why they went to help the centaurs; They were well known for their dislike towards humans, but Sirius quickly reminded him of the fox being the pet of Kathryn and Pat.  
  
Onward they ran, chilled by the fast blowing wind. Deeper and deeper into the forest, using Youko to guide them. The riders blinked, eyes tearing from all the cold wind, rushing at them.  
  
They quickly reached the clearing where Patricia and Kathryn had been found, barely a week earlier. The place was littered with bodies of centaurs and spots of blood. Kathryn shrieked and covered her eyes, Lily gaped, horrified. Patricia jumped off of Padfoot, and closed her eyes, trying to sense the Murstak. "It's close." She muttered. The rest of the friends dismounted.  
  
They cautiously moved forward, staring at the little alcove the Murstak had made for it's self. Spots of blood had led them from the clearing to this place. The trees had blocked out the moon again, and the nest was covered with thorns, which tore at their clothes. Padfoot and Prongs wrinkled their noses, or tried to anyway. "Grosssssss! It stinks!" James grunted. Patricia laughed, then stiffened. "You punk, it herd us." she said in a low voice. They could feel the earth shake now. The two boys had transformed back into their human selves and whipped out their wants, followed by the rest. The Murstak appeared in all its glory. Its hands were covered in blood, as well as it's teeth. It snarled at the six, obviously thinking they were its dessert.  
  
The Murstak reached down, barely smashing Youko. James used the opportunity to hit it with a stunning curse. It blinked and shook the spell off. Lupin hit it with a petrify curse. It fell backwards momentarily. Pat brought out a sword and cuts it's hand off. Kathryn's eyes grew huge and she backed away and hid behind a tree. "Sorry luv!" Patricia yelled back to her. The Murstak reached down it's other hand and hit Lupin, throwing him into a tree. Youko pounced and bit the monster, in the neck. Then Sirius hit the Murstak again and knocked it out. Pat looked at him, out of breath. "Danka." He smiled back at her. "Ok, so what do we do with this?" The others just shrug at her. "Hmmmm.. ok." She sat down and thought for a moment. The body started to stir. "Damn it!!" Pat hit it on the head with the handle of her sword. "now. what to do." She snapped her fingers, chanted a spell, and it was gone. "What happened?" Sirius asked, as he and James transformed. "I sent him to the mountains, but we should tell the headmaster." Pat sighed, hoisting up Lupin, onto Prong's back.  
  
Kathryn sat by Lupin's bed most of the weekend. She had dark circles under her eyes, and her hair was a mess. The force had broken Remus' back, luckily, the nurse could heal broken bones. Sunday evening he woke up, startling Kathryn. "Hey." He said softly, grabbing hold of her hand and smiling. Kathryn jerked out of her remaining sleep. "How are you?" "Tired" he said laughing. She smiled, relived. "You look dead Kathryn, have you been here all this time?" She nodded.  
  
(Later that night in the library)  
  
"So are you and Lupin together now?" Pat asked Kathryn. The brunette shook her head. "Not really. He's too tired anyway. What about you and Sirius?" "Dunno. He never asked. No clue if he ever will." She sighed. "Someone mentioned my name?" Sirius had appeared in the library. Patricia turned bright red and picked up a book. Sirius laughed at her and pulled her book down, meeting her eyes. "You have it upside down my dear." Pat turned away, blushing even more. Sirius just laughed. "So I was thinking, we should date." Patricia looks back at him, blinking. He looked down into her green eyes again. "Yeah you heard me, you and I should date, is that good for you?" 


	3. The summer before freedom

Pat wandered down the dank hallways, sweat dripping from her forehead. She tried to scream but her voice was lost as her throat closed up. The world started spinning around, throwing Pat around the small area. She slammed to one side and fell unconscious.  
  
Sirius Black woke with a start, in the bright sun and fell out of his hammock. "Freak!" he shouted, pulling himself off the ground. Sighing, he dusted off his jeans and squinted at the sky. His dream was way too real, Pat was in trouble. Sirius peeked into his house to make sure his Mom was too busy to notice he had left. She was standing in the kitchen over a putrid green potion inside the family cauldron. He rolled his eyes and darted away.  
The hot wind blew through Sirius's hair as he ran to the nearest telephone booth. He dashed in throwing the door closed behind him. Fingers flashing like lightning he dialed her number over and over, not getting anything but rings. He slammed the phone down and ripped the door off. The sun blazed on his head and he ran his fingers through his hair. He sighed, looked around, and lowered his head. Hair sprouted slowly, from his fingers, to his back, and down his legs. He shrank lower and lower till a dog stood where a man once was. With a hard stretch, he bounded off westward.  
  
bang, bang, bang A fist pounded like thunder, on a wooden door. Feet ran down the stairs and the door swung open. "Sirius!!" Pat screamed, throwing her arms around him. He Just stood there, a scared look on his face. The blonde pulled away and looked at him confuzzingly. "What's wrong sweetie?" she asked. Sirius took her hand and pulled her out of the doorway, closing the door behind her with a swoop of his wand. They crossed the street together and sat down on a bench. He looked deep into her eyes searching for an answer. The two sat like that for five minuets. Patricia finally scooted backwards out of reach of his hands. "Sirius?" He sighed and looked down.  
"Patricia, I was scared." He looked up at her and she noticed tears lining his eyes. He turned away. "I...I... I had a dream. You were being hit.... You tried to run.... But you couldn't. You ended up.... Passed along the wall." Pat sighed deeply then nodded. She turned around slowly and pulled her shirt up to the middle of her back. Her light skin was now covered with bruises and cuts. Sirius lightly ran his hand along her back, making her cringe slightly. He removed his hand and helped her pull down her shirt. She turned to face him, seeing a few tears escape his eyes.  
Pat sighed and reached her fingers towards him, pulling his hair away from his face. "We got into a fight last night. He couldn't control himself." She took a jagged breath, shuddering and choking back the tears. "I tried to run.... I didn't realize I had transferred it all to you. I'm sorry" He looked up sharply as she said the last two words. His eyes looked wild and his voice sounded horse and shrill.  
  
"YOU'RE SORRY?!? THEY NEED TO BE SORRY! THIS IS RIDICULOUS!!!" Pat scooted back, then got up, backing away slowly. Sirius shook himself to gain control. "Sweetie... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... I'd never hurt you." She nodded slowly, biting her lower lip. He looked at her painfully. "I can't stand by and watch this anymore. We need to get you out of there." She sat down on the grass and started picking at the tall green blades, tears streaming down her cheeks. Sirius got up and came over, laying at her feet. He lifted her chin and kissed her. She smiled and flung herself into his arms. Patricia sighed and pulled herself up. She grabbed Sirius's hand and he came beside her. They headed to her house together and walked slowly to her room. She sat on her bed as he pulled the suitcase out of her closet and piled a few things in. The young girl closed her eyes and ran her fingers slowly along the headboard of her bed. Her boyfriend came over and rubbed her cheek with a finger. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "I know it's hard, but this is not the place it once was." She bit her lower lip, ruffled her hair, and got up to help pack. Moments later The brown haired young man was flying on the back of a beautiful blue dragon, with a blonde mane.  
  
Kathryn opened her door and looked from Patricia, who's head was down, to Sirius. Pat looked up and Kathryn understood, stepping aside to let the two in. She looked outside to make sure they wern't followed and closed the door with satisfaction. Her best friend was already upstairs unloading her suitcase and Kat sat down with Sirius and he told her the story. Moments later, Pat had come downstairs and silently walked to sit beside Sirius. A light tapping sounded at the window, making Patricia jump and Sirius's eyes dart around the room, tightening his arms around Pat securely. Kathryn shook her head and opened the window. A small owl flew in and landed on the piano, after dropping a parchment into Patricia's lap. Sirius let his grip ease and Pat read the letter. It was from Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Dear Patricia,  
  
I understand your predicament. However, I do not believe that was the right way of dealing with it. We have informed child care and  
they will be taking care of it. I will personally address the issue to Kathryn's parents. They will decide if they can take you in permanently. I  
know that if we put you back in your family's care, you will only run again. I have arranged a hotel room for you till we get this resolved. I will also be sending you a cab to pick you up in a couple of hours. We will inform you immediately when the meeting is. Until then, get some rest. you  
will be safe, I assure you  
  
Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore.  
  
The three grinned happily and then ran upstairs to help Patricia repack. Just on time, the cab arrived directly at 7:00 pm. The two girls climbed in the back as Sirius got in the front. The doors shut and the cab was off. They finally reached the Hotel and the cab waited. The kids dashed to the elevator up to the fourth floor and into Patricia's room. She threw herself down onto the bed and laid there. Kathryn went through the mini-bar and pulled out a three sodas. They cheered to the future and laughed for a few moments, then Kathryn went back down stairs for the cab ride home. Sirius called up room service and ordered two dinners. They enjoyed the food in silence. As the last utensil clanged agenst the plates, Sirius took Patricia's hand into his. He rubbed her palm with his thumb making her giggle silently. Then he bent down and kissed it whispering calmly "Now you're safe." They gazed into each others eyes for a moment. He smiled and reached his left hand around his neck and untied something. He rolled it up so she couldn't see. Leaning forward, he nibbled her ear and whispered, "close your eyes little one." She shook lightly and did as told. He reached his hands around her neck and, in a few moments, she felt a small weight fall a little lower than her collar bone. "Ok, open." Her eyes flung open and she looked down with a light gasp. A small gold coin hung on a black leather throng. She grinned madly and lifted her greenish blue eyes to meet his. Unable to speak, she squeaked and flung her arms around him, wincing slightly. He kissed her neck and she pulled back. "Thanks.." she managed to gasp out. He smiled and whipped her tears with his fingers. "It's no big deal. I want you to have it, this way I can watch you even when we're asleep and miles away from each other." He smiled and kissed her hand lightly. "Now turn around so we can change those bandages. 


	4. comming back

The city lights shown brightly, in the dark night. They bounced off the clouds, creating rainbows of light. An earthy smell hung in the air, proof of a light rain. The ground sponged lightly with each step. Patricia breathed in deep, relaxing with the exhale. Her hair blew lightly across her face, and Sirius's fingers reached up and pulled the loose strands behind her ear. She turned her bluish eyes towards him, and kissed him lightly. She blushed slightly, then slid her hand into his, walking on.  
The night was chillier than it should be for that time of year, but the two didn't mind. They floated into the Leaky Cauldron and got a few orders of butter beer. Sitting down, they're eyes ran over the place, from the door to the end. A light sensation, slid down Patricia's spine. She squirmed and giggled, shouting "James you punk!!!" With a loud laugh, the tall skinny kid became visible; his glasses sliding to the tip of his nose, and his hair tussled more than usual. Patricia smacked him on the shoulder hard, still laughing.  
"OW! Woman, watch your strength!" She chuckled more wildly and gasped.  
"Oops, sorry." He grunted and sat next to her, grabbing Sirius's extra butter beer.  
  
A few minuets later, a frail kid and a brownish haired girl, walked into the area and sat down with Patricia, Sirius, and James. Pat waved vigorously and shouted "KATHRYN!!! REMUS!!!!" Kathryn grinned and waved back; Remus smiled and inclined his head. Soon they were all drinking and talking about the new year.  
"Hold on a sec" Kathryn randomly chimed. "Where's Lilly?" James sighed exasperatingly.  
"She's at home sick." Pat choked and sputtered on her butter beer. "Don't say it." James said with an amused expression on his face. She grinned, a slight twinkle in her eyes.  
"Hmm. Seems to me you had the flu a few weeks ago." Sirius tried not to laugh. "What, you couldn't keep from making out with your woman, even though you were ill?" James laughed and shook his head, reaching his finger around her back. "Nooo you already tickled me, no more. NO, NO MORE!!" She laughed as his finger ran down her back again, then she smacked him. "Back off you punk."  
  
The train station was a buzz with people. Patricia and Sirius, James and Lily, Kathryn and Remus, and Peter all dashed through the barrier through platform 9 and 10. Pat pulled Sirius into a compartment, hiding from everyone else. He laughed hard, barely breathing out "what... are... you... doing?" She smiled and pulled him close, whispering in his ear.  
"I wanna be alone." She smiled and added a wink. He grinned and pulled her close, wrapping a cover around them both. The rain pounded on the window pane, as the train twisted and turned down the tracks, on it's way to Hogwarts.  
  
Sirius woke with a creak of breaks. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at Patricia, then kissed her cheek. Her eyes opened gracefully, her smile breaking with them. "Good morning sweetie" he said, kissing her softly. She blinked and pulled forward, stretching and reaching for dinner. He rubbed her shoulders as she grabbed a sandwich, peeling it open to eat. A groan fell out as he rubbed her back, and she took another bite of her sandwich. The train made its final holt as the couple grabbed all the candy he bought for her. Sirius helped her up as she stood, pulling her body out of a cramp. They shuffled into the crowd to get off the express, meeting with their friends.  
  
The hall was alight with bright candles. The ceiling was a dark bluish grey with a random flash of light, reflecting the outside sky. Patricia shivered lightly as she took her seat next to Kathryn, Sirius sliding on her left. He pulled her close rubbing her arms. Dumbledore began his speech, pointing out all the places that were out of bounds. Then the food appeared and they ate their fill. They all pulled themselves up out of their seats, and went to their rooms. Patricia's owl, Laudrisa, floated down and landed on her shoulder gracefully. The seven continued on their way, slightly behind the rest. 


	5. expected turn of events

Professor Amos's voice trailed on, putting the class to sleep. Kathryn sniffed and turned the page to her book, Remus took notes and looked as interested as ever James was shooting sparks from his wand, towards Severus, Lily was doing the same as Remus, Pat was asleep on Sirius's shoulder, and he was balancing his quill on his nose. Pat grinned unnoticeably and used her wand to make his quill tickle his face. He wrinkled his nose and looked down at her. She had her eyes closed and breathed lightly. He glanced around the room and decided it was her. His finger ran down her back and she shot up, just barely squealing. "And that's the tone, 3 parchments on the history of Crop circles." The class filed out quietly.  
  
The main hall was a buzz with refreshed life. They sat down at the table and feasted. The owls Flew in like clouds, dropping mail into the eager arms of the students. Kathryn got a vibrant birthday card. Its song rang throughout the hall. Cupcakes appeared in front of everyone after Kathryn blew out the candle. The room was showered with confetti as She opened her gifts. Then Pat grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the great hall. They ran down the front steps to the woods. They crouched on the ground to catch their breaths.  
A small silver fox trotted up to them. He pulled himself up and stretched, becoming a red haired man. "Hey Youko, I brought her here for you." The man grinned.  
"Thanks." He winked at Kathryn and smiled. "Come on, I have a surprise for you." He grabbed her hand just as Remus jogged up. She turned to him and smiled.  
"He's got a present for me." Kurama looked uncomfortable.  
"It's alright, let's go." Lupin said, smiling. Kurama nodded and turned to lead them off.  
  
The four entered a clearing in the middle of the forest. Patricia grinned excitedly, Remus put his hands around Kat's eyes. Kurama walked a short distance and pulled out something. He nodded at Remus. Kat's eyes were uncovered and she squealed excitedly. Her dog, Mandy, was on her blue leash, wagging her tail madly. Kurama unclipped the dog and she ran towards Kat. "Yay! Mandy! Thank you Kurama!" He grinned and turned to Remus.  
  
"All yours man" and he disappeared into the shadows.  
"Nice guy, that Kurama... Why haven't I seen him anywhere? Hmm... anyways, Dumbledore said she can stay through the weekend." Kat smiled and led the dog out of the woods. They trotted next to each other, up the hill to the school.  
  
Patricia walked up to Divination. Professor Ashar sat in her recliner at the front of the loft. Pat slid into her usual chair and took out her journal. She tapped her quill tip agenst the book and held her other hand on her forehead. She sighed and looked out the window. The rest of the class filed in unnoticeably. Pat squinted as she noticed a shape in the clouds. Professor Ashar made her snap out of her thoughts.  
"Students, please look into your crystal balls and tell me what you see. I feel a tremor in the cosmic energy." Pat looked into the murky swirls of light. The clouds floated lazily inside the orb, then quickly pulled away. A strange light filled the room. An image took shape inside the ball. A young woman was sitting by the side of a road, crying. A hand was all Pat could see. A hand lying motionless near the curb. The sky on the outside, turned bleak. The halls began to shake and the students dove for cover under their tables. Pat looked up, her eyes locking with the professor. The woman nodded and turned away. Soon the tremors stopped and everyone came out from under their tables. Dust and small rocks littered the floor. Professor Ashar cleaned the area with the flick of her wand. Just then the bell rung. Pat grabbed her bag and headed to the door. "Miss Kirkman, may I have a word with you?" Pat turned back and glanced at her teacher. "Miss Kirkman, you saw something in the ball. What was it?" "Well... There was a hand near a curb, and a woman crying." Professor Ashar nodded. "That was the tremor. Something drastic is going to happen." Her face looked bleak. She smiled. "You may go. I'm going to talk to Professor Dumbledore about putting you in an advanced class. Have a good night Miss Kirkman." She turned and strode into her office. Patricia watched her, then shrugged and headed off.  
  
"What do you supposed caused that tremor?" Sirius asked. Lupin looked up from his book. He ducked from a paper wad that was thrown across the main hall. "It was most likely a shake caused by the tectonic plates shifting to one side. Though the fault line shouldn't be anywhere near Hogwarts." "What the heck did you say?" Sirius asked, blinking confusingly. His friend smiled. "Earthquake" "Ohhh why didn't you say so?" Remus chuckled and turned back to his book. "Hey sweetie, what's wrong?" Pat looked up slowly at Sirius. "Ohhh, I'm just confused. I saw something in my crystal ball and the professor is gonna put me in an advanced class." She fake smiled and sipped her hot cocoa. The image from the crystal ball just flooded in her mind. Something is going to happen and it was going to happen to her, she reconized the woman's face.  
  
The night was bitter cold. Ice shone on the glass windows. Patricia turned over on her side, her eyes wide open. She breathed, a small cloud formed from her mouth. She sighed, threw off her covers, walked over to her suitcase, pulled out a heavy robe and slipped it on. She wandered down to the main room of the Griffindor dormitory. The room was warmer than the sleeping quarters. Pat sank into a chair by the fire. She grabbed a mug, poured cocoa and water into a cup, then stirred it with her wand, heating it to a rolling steam. She looked over to the phone nest to her. Almost automatically, she picked up the receiver. "Hello?" Her voice shook unnoticeably. "Yes, is this Miss. Kirkman?" "Yeah it is..." "This is Miranda Outburn, your cousin's attorney. Your cousin, Robert Smith, is dead. He was hit by a drunk driver." Pat cupped her hand over her mouth. She dropped the phone onto the hook and sank her head into her hands, tears streaming down her face. She padded up the stairs to bed. 


	6. taken

Patricia crawled out of bed. She looked, nervously, from side to side. Satisfied by the closed eyes of a brilliant mass of red, and the soft breathing of a brunette, she tiptoed across the room and closed the door. Her slippers softly scrapped down the stairs, through the portrait, down the halls and out into the crisp air. She breathed deeply, and then continued her journey. She wandered around the outer edge of the forest. The brush rustled making her jump and turn stiff. Her laughter broke out as a small, silver fox prodded out. He winked and grew, standing up on his hind legs. Where a wolf once sat, a handsome man stood. He had emerald green eyes, and long red hair. They hugged each other tight, as she whispered "Thanks for the company." He grinned and they set off.  
  
A soft howl rang through the mountains, followed by a loud screech. Sirius's head fell into his hands. He sighed heavily and looked up, pain in his eyes. "I'm telling you, she's cheating on me with a red head. They hugged all tight and everything." His head fell back into his hands, as the blonde approached.  
  
"Hey yall, wasshaken?" She looked around the four boys, and the red head. "Umm... is anyone gonna answer me or just glare like I murdered some kid?" she said after a few minuets of silence. Lily pulled her away with a searing grip. "What the chastite is going on?" Lily sighed to Pat's question, her eyes burning into Pat's. "Sirius saw you with another man, why didn't you tell me you found someone else?? Why did you lead Sirius on?? GEEZ Pat, what were you thinking?!?"  
  
"WILL YOU LET ME GET A FRIGGEN WORD IN?????" Lily closed her mouth, her eyes still shooting daggers. "I'm NOT cheating on Sirius! I was with Youko!! He's a demon; he pulled himself out of demon form!"  
  
"HA! THAT'S THE LAMEST EXCUSE I EVER HEARD!!!!!" Sirius was coming behind, his face red.  
  
"You know what? I'm not doing this, when you people feel like listening to me, you know where I am." Pat turned on her heels and stalked away.  
  
"..And they didn't believe you??"  
  
"Nope, not one word" Pat sighed heavily, her eyes tearing, as she looked at Kathryn. "You know, I thought it would be different. He knew me so well. I need to give up on men, they're no good, and they only trust themselves." She rested her head agent her friend and broke down crying. It took her a few minuets to calm down and breathe deep. She looked at her friend, sighed, and whispered "let's go."  
  
The breeze blew softly through the trees. Birds sang happily as they flew through the air. The sun shone brightly and glistened off the lazy river. Patricia ran down the lawn to the edge of the mountain. She looked over her shoulder then peered behind a boulder. There stood a creature with the front half of a hawk, and the back of a horse. He was a light dusted brown with brown and white wings. Pat smiled slightly and untied the animal. He rubbed his beak agenst her cheek and she chuckled. "Thanks Madison, I'll be alright, as usual." She sighed exasperatingly and climbed on his back after he bowed. He reared up and they took off, soaring through the clouds, off to Hogsmeade.  
  
Kathryn climbed over the bench and sat down at the Gryffindor table in the main hall. He picked at her food for a good 10 minuets, and then took a bite. "Kat, what's wrong?" Remus Lupin asked her. She dropped her fork and sniffled.  
  
"Pat's gone. I woke up this morning to find her bed empty and suitcases gone. After you all shouted at her like she had burned down the place and everyone in it, I'm not surprised she gallivanted off. You guys should be ashamed of yourselves, don't look at me like I'm insane, Pat wasn't lying, I'll prove it." She clattered down her fork, got up, and headed to the door, then glanced back to ask if they were coming.  
They got up and filed after Kathryn, Sirius sulking behind. "Hey Youko, I got some friends here who need to meet you." Kathryn yelled out through the forest. It was getting near dusk and the six wandered shallowly around. The silver fox pranced out onto the main path. "Hey Youko." Kat smiled, scratching the small animal behind the ears. She whispered to him and stood back... Slowly he began to transform, till the red headed guy stood in front of them all.  
He jetted out his hand and said "hey, I'm Kurama." Sirius's jaw dropped and his face turned red.  
  
"You mean Pat was telling the truth?" Kathryn nodded and Sirius shrank into the woods, muttering incoherently. Lupin looked around with worry then turned to Kurama.  
"Do you know where Pat went?" Kurama blinked at him and looked confused.  
"She left? Why? I dunno, she probably went to Hogsmeade. What happened?"  
"Well... Sirius saw you and her hugging; he kinda... thought she was cheating on him... with you..." Kurama laughed so hard, he staggered around.  
"He thought? ... Me and Pat...??? THAT'S ABSURD!!! SHE AND I HAVE BEEN FRIENDS FOREVER!!! Oi" He laughed so hard he cried. When he got his breath back, he spoke again. "Well Madison's not here, so she defiantly did run." Sirius came back and looked quizzically at Kurama.  
"Who's Madison?"  
"Her hippogriff. If she was just going for the weekend she would have transformed. I don't know what happened, but she really likes you Sirius. I suggest you find her and apologize. I'll go with you." Sirius looked very befuddled.  
"Transformed?"  
"Err... yeah... ask her"  
  
Patricia wandered around the grass. She sighed heavily and looked up. The sky was crystal blue with random puffs of white drifting lazily. The woods seemed dark and foreboding, strange in this bright day. She shivered lightly, feeling a shadow fall on her. She let out a scream but the hand was too quick for her. Madison snorted and screeched in the distance, and then everything went black.  
  
Sirius ran ahead, a feeling of fear taking over him. Someone else's fear. Something wasn't right. The silver fox dashed ahead, sensing the same as Sirius. They reached a small hill with a log cabin and a hippogriff. On the top of the mound were skid marks from an obvious fight. Madison reared and snorted, trying to tug free of the rope. Youko ran over and bit the restraint in half. The animal ran straight for the woods and Lupin pounced on her, bringing her to the ground. She spoke softly, calming her down enough to let her stand. Sirius climbed onto the hippogriff with the help of his friend. The animal lunged to the forest, ready to find her master  
  
Patricia sneezed. She opened her eyes slowly, her head pounding hard. The dust was floating in the air like a fog. The sun shone through cracks in the wooden walls. From the looks of things, she was in an old barn. She strained agenst the ropes attached to her hands and feet. No luck. A dark shadow came out of the corner and walked towards her. She eyed warily. He came into the light and smiled at her. His eyes were a chestnut brown, hair was honey brown. He looked like he was in his 20's. She flinched as he touched her forehead. He spoke with a soft voice. "Sorry about that, let me get you some ice." He stood up, his knees cracking, and headed out. Pat let out a long sigh and looked at the ceiling. Her eyes began to tear over as she wondered if Sirius would come to her rescue.  
  
The stranger gingerly placed the ice pack on her forehead, and then he removed her restraints. She looked questioningly, at him. He smiled. "The doors are all locked, you can't go anywhere and I know these ropes aren't very comfortable." He turned her hand over slowly, examining the cuts from the rope. He pulled some ointment out of his pocket and put it onto her arm, easing the pain. She looked into his eyes and he chuckled. "I won't hurt you. Now, do you have a voice?" Pat nodded slightly, still examining the man. "Ok then, let me introduce myself. My name's Darren." She shook his hand ash he pulled her up. Out of surprise, she stumbled and fell into his arms. She looked up innocently, and pushed away.  
"My name's Patricia."  
  
The sky grew dark rather quickly. Sirius set up a campfire and James made the tents. Lupin pulled out 4 sleeping bags and Kathryn looked restless. He turned to her and spoke. "Kathryn, I think you should go back to Hogwarts and tell Dumbledore what's going on." Kat looked at him defiantly, and then sighed.  
"Yeah, you're right." She closed her eyes and held her breath. Her face shrank and turned red; an orange beak replaced her nose and mouth. Her body deflated and covered itself with flaming red feathers. A gorgeous Phoenix stood in her place, and then took off towards the west. Lupin stared after her till he could no longer see the speck over the horizon. He sighed and walked over to the fire.  
  
Sirius sat away from the camp site. He stared at the night sky, speckled with stars, but dark from the absence of the moon. The sense of fear had gone. In his mind were the inside of a barn and the feeling of doubt, being lost. He heard a grunt and turned, abruptly to the left, only to see Kurama. Madison had laid herself to his left. Sirius's fingers absentmindedly stroked her head as he glanced at Kurama. "I'm worried man. She doesn't think I'm coming. She thinks I hate her." He looked at the stars. "I hate myself now." He looked desperately at Kurama. "How could I say that? I love her... wow... I love her." He sighed heavily and looked at his hands. "How can I get her to believe that?" "Just tell her."  
  
Patricia woke up as a strong beam of light hit her eyes. "Well good morning sunshine." Darren said, with a warm smile. She groaned in response. He laughed and handed her lunch. She ate heartily, then laid back. She shook her head and then looked back at Darren. "Why did you bring me here?" He grinned and put down his mug. "I was wondering when you were gonna ask that. I need you. I have heard about your powers in town, and I need you to see if you can tell me something. I have had this lingering feeling. I can't tell what it is, but something bad is going to happen." He sighed and grabbed a cup of hot cocoa. "Here, drink up. I can tell you're cold." She smiled warmly and took the cup, murmuring her thank you's in the steaming liquid. 


	7. gurr to you too

Pat closed her eyes and held her fingers over a small sphere. Clouds started spinning inside it, small silver puffs, and then they cleared. A blurry vision of a tall man and a short, fat dude came into view. The tall man hissed as the other cowered. A bright light flashed and a finger lay on the sidewalk. Another man was standing, with a horrified look. Then the tall hissing man came back and Patricia felt her forehead burn. Another bright light flashed and she was flung against the wall. She remembered a slight pain in her back and searing pain on her forehead and she was out cold.

A cold wind brushed Patricia's cheek. Something was pillowing her head and someone was stroking her head. She groaned and rolled slightly, opening her blurry eyes. Her eyes took in the scenery, finally looking up to see she was in Sirius's lap. She scowled ad hard as she could and tossed herself out of his lap. "Leave me alone." She growled at him, leaving him shocked. "I don't feel like talking to traitors." He said nothing, but looked at the ground with shame all over his face. Youko walked to Pat and sat down next to her. He pulled her head to his shoulder and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Pat, the guy said he was sorry."

"Youko, I've heard sorry form many guys many times, remember Mike? He dumped me 5 times and said sorry after every time, made no difference." She sighed. "I can't give my heart to someone who won't hear my story before passing judgment. I can't forgive him easily. It hurts." Youko rubbed her shoulder and let her cry on his. After a few moments, she walked down to the water. Her eyes closed and she let the wind caress her hair and face. Her feet shifted into light blue claws, scales crawling up her legs. Her back arched and wings sprouted from her shoulder blades on her back, a tail came from the bottom of her spine and her neck stretched. Soon she was a light blue dragon with blackish blue hair as a mane. She tossed her head back aggravatingly, and then took off to the skies, soaring above the mountains.

A bewildered Sirius watched the sky. He never new his girlfriend was an animagious. He watched her circle through the clouds, soaring like she loved every minute of it. A tear formed in the corner of his left eye as he watched her. His eyes cast down as he transformed into the huge black dog. Loosing all his senses, he dashed after her.

Darren woke up in the midst of Azkaban. He was already frail and sick. He coughed, spittin up blood. He sighed and dropped his head. Life was such hell. The vision that woman saw... It was all true, exactly just what he had felt. Unfortunately, the whole of the wizarding community thought he was crazy and a kidnapper even charged him with attempt to murder. The scar on her forehead would go away eventually, but he didn't put it there. A few words were mumbled incoherently before her friends burst through the door. They had knocked him out with a curse, just to last till the authorities came. Of course they didn't believe his story. The girl was bleeding, bruised and knocked out. Plus she had rope marks on her wrists and ankles. But that lightning scar... that was something else. He was sure it was a trademark of some sort, but the seeing ability was too strong for the girl and she didn't get anything more than bits and pieces. He couldn't complain; it was more than he ever got, but she'd never remember it. Well might have a few flashes, but it'll never make sense. He sighed and shook his head, fading into forever darkness.

Dragon Patricia settled in a clearing in a forest to the east of the mountains. She folded her wings onto her back and closed her eyes, a huge grin curling the ends of her snout. Lazily, she puffed smoke out her nose and sighed contently. The world seemed so carefree to the eyes of a dragon. No homework, no cramped fingers, and spells were cast without a wand. Plus, she didn't have to be a mage to breathe fire. Or take lessons. She was so deep into her mind that she never noticed the black dog lying beside her. Sleep began to dance on her eyelids and she finally rested her head, retiring next to a tiny animal, any normal dragon would love to snack on.

Sirius had followed her through the mountains. He was glad his sense of direction was awesome and his nose was strong or he would have lost her. When his legs gave out, he was glad to notice her tail through the trees. After 20 minutes of resting, he was able to drag himself next to her. Luckily, she was too caught up in her mind to notice him. He didn't want a fight, just to be there. The whole time he ran after her, he decided he'd leave before she even woke up. He assumed she didn't want him there. How could she? He had been a complete arse. No, he'd just have one night to lay by her side, and then he'd leave her alone forever. It was best that way. He looked at her smiling face. The lightning bolt scar was still bleeding slightly. None of their friends knew what that meant. Sirius had remembered seeing a glowing ball on the floor. The handprints had matched Pat's. But seeing balls usually didn't leave scars. A few have burned hands, but never foreheads. Had she seen something she wasn't supposed to? Everyone knew Pat had extraordinary seeing skills. The headmaster had already asked her if she was going to be a teacher. She was more into being in the wizarding FBI. He laughed at the thought. Yeah he really did love her, if only she could trust him again... That was the last thought in his head. He soon fell fast asleep.

The morning dawned brightly. Pat yawned, her long pink tongue lightly lapping the air. Her wings stretched 20 feet into the air then folded back down as she stretched her back legs then front. It was then that she noticed the black dog, lying on his side. Her nostrils flared and shot smoke as she stomped to wake the dog. He flipped over almost immediately, fearing for his life. Pat lowered her long neck, to stare at him eye to eye. "Sirius what are you doing here?" She growled gently at him. He stood there and trembled, feeling the fiery breath of the fully angered dragon.


	8. oddity

Sirius looked up at her with pleading eyes. She was intimidating enough as human, but having her dragon form towering over him at about 30 feet, was something else. She was just plain scary. Her eyes glowed red as she stared at him. He lowered his head and transformed back into human form. Once there, he sank to his knees and lowered his head. "I'm so sorry Patricia. I know I shouldn't have assumed then not listened to your story. I'm an idiot. I know that." Patricia roared.

"Don't you use that line on me Sirius. I know you weren't thinking. But admit it. You're glad we broke up, now you get to be with that Jennifer you've been eyeing." Sirius winced slightly.

"I do not like her. She's boring and selfish. I want you. I've just been hurt in the past, I'm too jumpy and I'm sorry. It was a mistake. Please Pat, give me another chance." He dared to look up at her face. A large blue tear was at the corner of her eye. It trickled down the slight of her cheek, and finally fell to the ground. He had no idea what to do. Making her cry was the worst thing he has ever done. His head lowered again and he turned to walk off. Transforming back to her human form, Pat sighed and grabbed his arm.

"Sirius, wait." He looked back into her eyes. She was still crying.

"Pat, all I cause you is pain. I know you must want me out of your life. I'll just go, I won't bother you anymore." Still her hand held his arm fast. Her face was shadowed when he turned back. Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"I'd never want that. I'm frickin in love with you Sirius. Can't you even tell? But how close can we get if you don't trust me at all?" Her knees gave out and she crashed to the ground. She pulled them to her chest and let her forehead fall. He sat down next to her and slid his arm around her shoulder. Resting his cheek against her, he pulled her against him.

"I love you too."

"What?!?" Her head lifted and she looked at him. Looking into her eyes, he smiled brightly and kissed her nose.

"I said I love you." A grin slowly played across her face.

"Do you really?" As an answer, he kissed her passionately.

It was dusk before they came back. Kurama looked up at them and grinned. "I'm glad you two are together. You scared me." Pat smiled.

"Yeah, we're ok now." Sirius grinned.

"I told her I love her, and she loves me too." His girlfriend's greenish blue eyes looked over into his and she squeezed his hand lightly. She looked back at Kurama.

"Let's get going, we have school to get back to."

Pat wandered down the main hallway, singing "So cold". She walked her way past Snape. He sneered at her, as usual. She flashed her mischievous grin and flicked her ivy decorated wand and his papers flew out of his hands.

"Filthy woman." He mumbled under his breath, she just laughed and walked on. Quick feet padded behind her. In a few moments, Sirius was next to her.

"Hey gorgeous!" He greeted her cheerfully. A soft twinkle danced in his eye. She looked at him curiously. "Sweet prank you pulled on Sniveling Snape." Pat's eyebrow arched.

"Sirius, what's on your mind?" The man's grin grew wider.

"You'll see my love." He quickly kissed her and hurried off. Christmas was only a few weeks away. It seemed too soon. A soft snow was lying across the ground, and her scar was just a slight white line in the middle of her forehead. Her memories were still completely gone. The moon shone gently across the acres. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. The world seemed so cheerful and silent at this time of night. Peter was out doing chores of James, Lily was still complaining, Kat and Lupin had finally gone out to the movies together, and she and Sirius were completely happy. Even Snape had a crush on someone. Pat opened her eyes and kept right on walking. She reached the portrait and whispered, "Crossfire." The door swung open and she crawled through the hole in the wall. The fire was crackling away cheerfully. Spotting her favorite chair empty, Pat slid into it and opened her Dragon Lance book. She started reading and barely noticed Kathryn and Remus entering the common room. Kat tickled her friend's knee, causing her to look up.

"You're startin to take after Remus, Pat." Kathryn chuckled. Remus blushed and handed the blonde a butter beer.

"You look cold." Pat smiled.

"Yeah I am, thanks Remus." Kathryn nudged her friend.

"I hear Sirius is planning something special for you." Pat just nodded.

"Yeah, I think that's what he meant when he said 'you'll see.' He's a weird one." Kat just sighed and hugged her friend.

"Don't worry Pat. You'll have a place to live by spring." Pat's parents had been taken to court. They were fighting to keep her, much to everyone's surprise. Her scars had made a strong testimony but no new information had reached her ears.

The portrait door opened again and Sirius appeared, followed by Peter. Patricia had always had a slight distrust of the guy but now, she could barely stand at him. She sneered and he squeaked, and then tottered up the stairs. Sirius looked at her with a raised eyebrow then settled next to her, on the table. He started singing "So cold" and Pat joined with him. Soon them whole group was joining in. Then they laughed and finished their butter beers and soon Pat was fast asleep.

The mid-terms were finally over and most of the kids made a break for home. The Marauders gathered under their favorite tree and talked about going to Hogsmeade to finish their shopping. They waited till everyone had left before making their way to the one eyed witch. Sirius said the magic words and the witch opened so everyone could jump in. Soon they were in the beloved witching city. Everyone split into groups, except Sirius moved alone. Pat joined Kathryn and they hunted for stuff to get their guys. James went with Peter and Lily went with Remus. The two girls wandered down the main street and noticed a beaten up stand off towards the woods. Kathryn looked over at Pat, who had a suspicious look on her face. She slowly nodded and the two girls walked forward cautiously. A dirty sign above the opening said "rare treasures and magical items." The girls exchanged glances and stepped forward. A knurled old man sat behind the counter, fast asleep. Pat cleared her throat and the man started and glanced up.

"Oh, hi." Pat raised her eyebrow. The man turned his back, and then looked at them. In his hands was a Celtic necklace. It was made out of an old sterling silver, worn and black around the edges. In the center, was a fiery stone. He set it before Pat. "A lovely trinket, for milady's man." He bowed and straitened holding a ring of similar looks. "And a trinket for the lady." He turned to Kathryn and held out a butterfly hair clip and a sack of herbs. "The herbs are a special formula for werewolves, makes the transformation less painful." The girls blinked from shock, and dug into their purses for money. When they looked up, the man, and the stand, was gone.

"What the flip?" Kathryn asked, shocked. Pat just shook her head and they turned to the town square, to meet with their friends.


	9. number 9

Sirius looked up at her with pleading eyes. She was intimidating enough as human, but having her dragon form towering over him at about 30 feet, was something else. She was just plain scary. Her eyes glowed red as she stared at him. He lowered his head and transformed back into human form. Once there, he sank to his knees and lowered his head. "I'm so sorry Patricia. I know I shouldn't have assumed then not listened to your story. I'm an idiot. I know that." Patricia roared.

"Don't you use that like on me Sirius. I know you weren't thinking. But admit it. You're glad we broke up, now you get to be with that Jennifer you've been eyeing." Sirius winced slightly.

"I do not like her. She's boring and selfish. I want you. I've just been hurt in the past, I'm too jumpy and I'm sorry. It was a mistake. Please Pat, give me another chance." He dared to look up at her face. A large blue tear was at the corner of her eye. It trickled down the slight of her cheek, and finally fell to the ground. He had no idea what to do. Making her cry was the worst thing he has ever done. His head lowered again and he turned to walk off. Transforming back to her human form, Pat sighed and grabbed his arm.

"Sirius, wait." He looked back into her eyes. She was still crying.

"Pat, all I cause you is pain. I know you must want me out of your life. I'll just go, I won't bother you anymore." Still her hand held his arm fast. Her face was shadowed when he turned back. Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"I'd never want that. I'm frickin in love with you Sirius. Can't you even tell? But how close can we get if you don't trust me at all?" Her knees gave out and she crashed to the ground. She pulled them to her chest and let her forehead fall. He sat down next to her and slid his arm around her shoulder. Resting his cheek against her, he pulled her against him.

"I love you too."

"What?" Her head lifted and she looked at him. Looking into her eyes, he smiled brightly and kissed her nose.

"I said I love you." A grin slowly played across her face.

"Do you really?" As an answer, he kissed her passionately.

It was dusk before they came back. Kurama looked up at them and grinned. "I'm glad you two are together. You scared me." Pat smiled.

"Yeah, we're ok now." Sirius grinned.

"I told her I love her, and she loves me too." His girlfriend's greenish blue eyes looked over into his and she squeezed his hand lightly. She looked back at Kurama.

"Let's get going, we have school to get back to."

Pat wandered down the main hallway, singing "So cold". She walked her way past Snape. He sneered at her, as usual. She flashed her mischievous grin and flicked her ivy decorated wand and his papers flew out of his hands.

"Filthy woman." He mumbled under his breath, she just laughed and walked on. Quick feed padded behind her. In a few moments, Sirius was next to her.

"Hey gorgeous!" He greeted her cheerfully. A soft twinkle danced in his eye. She looked at him curiously. "Sweet prank you pulled on Sniveling Snape." Pat's eyebrow arched.

"Sirius, what's on your mind?" The man's grin grew wider.

"You'll see my love." He quickly kissed her and hurried off. Christmas was only a few weeks away. It seemed too soon. A soft snow was lying across the ground, and her scar was just a slight white line in the middle of her forehead. Her memories were still completely gone. The moon shone gently across the acres. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. The world seemed so cheerful and silent at this time of night. Peter was out doing chores of James, Lily was still complaining, Kat and Lupin had finally gone out to the movies together, and she and Sirius were completely happy. Even Snape had a crush on someone. Pat opened her eyes and kept right on walking. She reached the portrait and whispered, "Crossfire." The door swung open and she crawled through the hole in the wall. The fire was crackling away cheerfully. Spotting her favorite chair empty, Pat slid into it and opened her Dragon Lance book. She started reading and barely noticed Kathryn and Remus entering the common room. Kat tickled her friend's knee, causing her to look up.

"You're startin to take after Remus, Pat." Kathryn chuckled. Remus blushed and handed the blonde a butter beer.

"You look cold." Pat smiled.

"Yeah I am, thanks Remus." Kathryn nudged her friend.

"I hear Sirius is planning something special for you." Pat just nodded.

"Yeah, I think that's what he meant when he said 'you'll see.' He's a weird one." Kat just sighed and hugged her friend.

"Don't worry Pat. You'll have a place to live by spring." Pat's parents had been taken to court. They were fighting to keep her, much to everyone's surprise. Her scars had made a strong testimony but no new information had reached her ears.

The portrait door opened again and Sirius appeared, followed by Peter. Patricia had always had a slight distrust of the guy but now, she could barely stand at him. She sneered and he squeaked, and then tottered up the stairs. Sirius looked at her with a raised eyebrow then settled next to her, on the table. He started singing "So cold" and Pat joined with him. Soon them whole group was joining in. Then they laughed and finished their butter beers and soon Pat was fast asleep.

The mid-terms were finally over and most of the kids made a break for home. The Marauders gathered under their favorite tree and talked about going to Hogsmeade to finish their shopping. They waited till everyone had left before making their way to the one eyed witch. Sirius said the magic words and the witch opened so everyone could jump in. Soon they were in the beloved witching city. Everyone spit into groups, except Sirius moved alone. Pat joined Kathryn and they hunted for stuff to get their guys. James went with Peter and Lily went with Remus. The two girls wandered down the main street and noticed a beaten up stand off towards the woods. Kathryn looked over at Pat, who had a suspicious look on her face. She slowly nodded and the two girls walked forward cautiously. A dirty sign above the opening said "rare treasures and magical items." The girls exchanged glances and stepped forward. A knurled old man sat behind the counter, fast asleep. Pat cleared her throat and the man started and glanced up.

"Oh, hi." Pat raised her eyebrow. The man turned his back, and then looked at them. In his hands was a Celtic necklace. It was made out of an old sterling silver, worn and black around the edges. In the center, was a fiery stone. He set it before Pat. "A lovely trinket, for milady's man." He bowed and straitened holding a ring of similar looks. "And a trinket for the lady." He turned to Kathryn and held out a butterfly hair clip and a sack of herbs. "The herbs are a special formula for werewolves, makes the transformation less painful." The girls blinked from shock, and dug into their purses for money. When they looked up, the man, and the stand, was gone.

"What the flip?" Kathryn asked, shocked. Pat just shook her head and they turned to the town square, to meet with their friends.


	10. number 10

Christmas was only a day away. Patricia and Kathryn sat in their beds, wrapping the presents for their men. They stuffed the gifts into their trunks and scurried downstairs. Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter were already in their usual places. Pat sat down in the chair away from Peter. Sirius walked to her and massaged her shoulders, causing small noises to escape her lips. Kathryn sat at Remus's feet and poked his knee. Lily finally came downstairs. She glanced at James and blushed. Pat looked at her, knowing what was going on. "Hey Lily, while you're up, can you grab me a butter beer?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure." She walked to the side table of the room and came back, handing her friend a butter beer. Pat winked at her. "I think I'm gonna go to the library." Lily stated. She walked out of the portrait, leaving almost everyone confused.

"Hey James," Pat called. "Why don't you go with Lily? She'll probably want someone to study with." James looked at her, confused.

"But she won't…"

"Just do it you wuss." Pat taunted. He got up, still completely confused, and followed the instruction. Everyone looked at Pat, who smiled mischievously.

"Lily likes James, a lot. She just won't admit it." Pat grinned smugly. Everyone just smiled and nodded, brushing it off. Pat sipped her butter beer happily.

"Hey Lily…" James said, unsurely.

"Oh… Hey James… What are you doing here?"

"I… uh… just thought you could help me study. My grades are slipping so I… could use some… tutoring or something…" Lily stared at him in disbelief. James Potter never asked for help.

"Are you sure?" James flashed his usual grin.

"Totally." He pulled out the chair next to her and sat.

"Told ya." Pat grinned wildly. Everyone stared into the library in disbelief.

"Well I'll be darned." Remus commented.

"It's about time." Said Sirius, matching his girlfriend's grin. They moved off, leaving the couple to be, alone. Sirius's hand slid into Patricia's, gently tickling her palm. Tomorrow, he would unveil the surprise.

The night wind whistled wildly blowing innocent flurries. Youko came in from the storm and slept in the common room. The fire billowed then relaxed then billowed again, like a breathing man. Patricia laid in her bed, listening to Sixpence none the richer "Just too far gone to be saved." Christmas always made her lonely. Yeah she had a man, but he was in the other room. She finally got up and grabbed a few sleeping pills from her case and took them. After a half hour, she was sound asleep.

Around 10 in the morning, Pat felt someone staring down at her. She opened her eyes slowly and looked straight into the face of Kathryn. "Sirius is downstairs acting like me. He's severely impatient." Pat grinned.

"Is he happily irate too?" Kat laughed.

"Happily irate at Peter." They laughed hard. Pat finally decided to move. She grabbed her robe and put it on, welcoming its warmth. They finally made their way downstairs. Sirius was sitting on the bottom step and he jumped up as soon as he saw her. He scooped pat up before her foot touched the second to last step, and carried her over to her favorite chair. She smiled and handed him a package. Just then Laudrisa came in with an envelope in her beak. She dropped the note in her owner's lap and flew off. Pat looked at the note then opened it.

_Dear Miss. Kirkman, _

_We have found you a home. A distant cousin of yours lives along Depaith Boulevard. I have personally visited the house and watched it. The people are great and they have expressed immense interest_ _in your arrival._ _You won't be too far from London so you'll be attending school here. We have already moved all of your belongings to this address. I feel you will be very happy here. If you have any questions please feel free to contact me. Your new guardians will meet you at the platform after this year is over._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore. _

She grinned madly. "THEY'VE FOUND ME A PLACE TO LIVE!" everyone crowed around her. Sirius took the letter.

"Depaith Boulevard? That's just one street over from me!" Pat looked at him in surprise.

"I've never seen where you live." Sirius paused.

"Uhhhhh…. You don't want to see where I live…. They don't approve of good people…." Everyone looked at him suspiciously. "My family is evil… literally… I don't wanna talk about it." Everyone just shrugged it off.

"Anyways, MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Pat shouted. Sirius stuck his tongue out at her.

"No HAPPY CHRISTMAS." Pat raised her eyebrow. Everyone laughed. Sirius went to grab the butter beers. "Hey Patricia, can you help me here?" Pat got up and walked to the edge of the room. Sirius grinned and pointed up. Above them, hung a branch of mistletoe. "You know the tradition." He stated, smiling. Pat factiously kissed his cheek. "No, not there." Sirius cupped her chin with his hands and kissed her softly. "There" he whispered. Pat blushed wildly and grabbed a few butter beers, bringing them to the rest of the group.

"Alright Sirius, you punk, open your present." He smiled and tore at the wrapping paper.

"OOOO A BOX! IT'S JUST WHAT I ALWAYS WANTED!" Pat smacked him over the head with a pillow from her chair. He laughed and opened the box. "Oh cool." He held the necklace up for everyone too see.

"And it doesn't look girly." Pat teased. He grinned and put it around his neck. It glowed a soft blue.

"Where did you get this?" He glanced up at Pat, the blue light causing his eyes and face to shine.

"Some mysterious vendor." Pat said, shrugging. Next came Kathryn's gift to Remus.

"WOAH! THIS THING WILL SMOOTH MY TRANSFORMATION! Thanks Kathryn!" Pat looked at her blushing friend.

"I think he hates it."

"NO I LOVE IT! THIS IS SOOOO COOL!" Everyone laughed. Lily had given James a new watch; James gave her a book on an expedition in Australia. She grinned and hugged him, then broke away abruptly with a huge blush on her face, after she noticed what she was doing. Remus had given Kathryn a diamond cross necklace with her birthstone in the middle. Sirius Held up a small package for Pat. She opened it slowly, enjoying making him squirm with anticipated excitement. Finally she opened it and gasped. Inside was a gold ring with a diamond shaped ruby in the middle. She looked into his eyes, hers shining.

"Oh Sirius, it's gorgeous. You must have spent, dude did you spend too much money on me?" Sirius laughed.

"You're the only girl I know who hates when guys spend money on them." He slid the ring onto her left ring finger, and kissed the back of her hand. "Pat, promise me, if we haven't strayed from each other in 5 years, we'll marry." She tensed up. Watching her made his heart fall. Her eyes left his, and looked down. She swallowed hard before looking back into his eyes, tears at the corners of hers.

"Are you serious?" He smiled uncertainly.

"Completely, I love you." She smiled slowly, tears escaping their cage.

"I love you too." She hugged him close. "And I promise."

(On the count of three, ready? One… two… three… AWWWWW!)


End file.
